Mío
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Vayas donde vayas, estés donde estés, hagas lo que hagas.


Vampire Knigth pertenece a Matsuri Hino.

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **Yaoi non consensual sex** (_relación sexual chico-chico __no consentida_), si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer.

* * *

**Mío**

"¿Qué estás buscando, Kuran?"

"Nada que no me debas."

Odiaba admitirlo pero, bajo aquellos ojos rojos, la piel se le escamaba y la tarea de no retroceder se convertía en algo muy difícil, al igual que esforzarse en mantener el pensamiento de que no debía menguar la mirada; a lo que sumaba que si se concentraba en eso no estaba seguro si en algún momento claudicó.

"No te debo nada."

"Lo haces."

El paso del vampiro provocó una leve reacción sobre las rodillas del platinado quienes, en un momento de inconciencia, crearon el ademán de intentar retroceder.

Zero chistó malhumorado por lo bajo cuando observó al otro sonreír. Se había dado cuenta.

"Dejémonos de juegos entonces ¿supuestamente qué te debo?"

Siempre había otra alternativa, en aquel caso cuando su sarcástico humor no funcionaba, existía el arrogante. Él no era así, Yuki bien lo sabía… Ahhh ¡su adorada Yuki! Cada vez que la recordaba odiaba con más intensidad al otro y le daba la fuerza para hacer lo que necesitaba. Le había robado algo importante y jamás se lo perdonaría.

"Me debes tu alma, Zero."

El aludido, ocultando el brillo de sorpresa en los ojos, sonrió de medio lado y escupió al piso como si tuviera veneno en la boca. "Por supuesto,", admitió él, la idea le parecía un poco divertida, "¿qué tal si cobramos entonces?". Y dicho, en un rápido reflejo, la Bloody Rose se encontraba apuntando directamente a la parte media de la frente del castaño.

El ex estudiante y presidente de la clase nocturna no pareció inmutarse, más bien lo contrario. Ello desconcertaba a Zero sumamente puesto que, siquiera eso lograba que dejara de mirarle.

"Parece ser…", Kaname había desapareció y reaparecido tras él, quien apenas reaccionaba a girar y era tomado por los hombros con la suficiente fuerza para bloquearlo. Era, en aquella clase de situaciones, cuando Zero se arrepentía de odiar tanto a esos seres, que se rehusaba a ser participe de aquel poder heredado y no entrenarlo como se debía.

"_Será necesario que lo hagas alguna vez, no puedes ganarles sólo con tus habilidades de "humano" a medio funcionar por la falta de sangre."_

Odiaba que Yagari sensei tuviera razón.

… "que estamos de acuerdo en algo."

No estaba seguro si llamarlo aliento, pero esa humedad chochaba contra su oído tan cerca que se volvía alarmante. Zero intentó volver a girar, Kaname nuevamente había desaparecido. Regresando la vista al frente una mano completamente abierta pegó contra su pecho empujándolo contra la pared, el cuerpo del más alto cercándolo.

"Admito que me gusta más cuando retrocedes por voluntad."

El corazón del platinado comenzó a bombear aceleradamente cuando sus ojos se abrieron exorbitantes al ver como el rostro ajeno se aproximaba, de manera tan lenta, que parecía que se burlaba dándole tiempo para que estuviera completamente conciente de lo que acontecía.

Inmediatamente empuñó la mano y lanzó un golpe.

"Ki..gh…"

"Y debería decirte que igual pasara, acéptalo. Pero me agrada el Zero peleador."

Los ojos del nombrado se achicaron con dolor, su puño había sido encontrado por la mano izquierda del otro, y con fuerza sobrenatural, apretaba sus nudillos al punto de escucharlos tronar. Le jaló hacía el frente, y zarandeándolo nuevamente contra la pared, le canceló el brazo sobre la cabeza.

"¿Es todo lo que harás?"

Dos dedos fueron suficientes para controlar su rostro. Tomado por el mentó fue obligado a mirarle. Zero le observó, el otro tipo se humedecía los labios y seguía bajando hacía él. ¿Pero en qué rayos estaba pensando? Subió un poco más el rostro, no para corresponderle, sino para evitar que los dedos se le encajaran, antes de, con la otra mano, hacer lo único que parecía por el momento saber hacer: lanzarle otro puño. Puño que fue al aire, cabía destacar, y nuevamente él quedó emparado ahora boca contra la pared, los brazos sueltos, pero una mano empujándole por el centro de la espalda.

"Es demasiado fácil."

"¿Qué…", él intentó empujarse con las manos, vergonzosamente no podía, "¿qué pretendes?"

Algo parecido a una risa suave llegó a él estremeciéndolo, cuando ello, humedeciera su cuello.

"Ya te lo dije, tomar lo que me debes."

La humedad fue acrecentando, y alarmado, él volvió a intentar girarse. "…!!". Era digno saber que siquiera en las situaciones más difíciles Zero Kiryuu les negaba el lujo a los demás de escucharle gritar. Apretó lo ojos cuando los filosos colmillos le penetraran la piel, y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior ante el ardor cuando la sangre le abandonaba. Era como tener dos pajillas incrustadas y sorbieran de ti.

No pudiendo contar con que Kaname fuera a soltarle tomó acopio de todas sus fuerzas y empujándose giró al momento que alzaba una pierna lanzando una patada de giro. A centímetros, ella no llegó.

"Me decepcionas, pensé que el poder que te permití, valdría en algo."

El tobillo del aludido, bajo la bota, tronó. Del dolor Zero casi trastabilla de no haber sido porque antes que el hueso cediera por completo, le lanzaran al otro extremo de la habitación.

Una nube de polvo se levantó cuando el platinado barriera el piso y chocara contra un pilar tirado a medio destruir. Algunas piedrecillas resbalaron de las ruinas en que se había convertido aquella iglesia en los suburbios de parajes desconocidos, y el propio eco del lugar espantara un par de aves que en aquellos momentos se resguardaban del amanecer.

Aquella tarde había encontrado pruebas sólidas de vampiros nivel E: cadáveres, sangre. Siguió a uno durante días hasta que lo llevó a su guarida y entonces destruyó a los otros tres (aunque no quedaba mucho, entre ellos mismos habían hecho la mayor parte). Su sorpresa fue cuando antes de salir mientras caminaba por la cámara más amplia del edificio, reconociera aquella presencia: Kuran Kaname.

Era la oportunidad a la cual no se le podía rechazar. Desde que abandonara a Cross su único deseo era encontrarles y eliminarles ¡a todos! Pero en especial a él.

Tosió escupiendo algo de sangre mientras con dificultad se levantaba agarrándose las costillas y apoyaba la mayor parte del peso sobre la pierna no tan afectada.

"Hasta que puedas mantenerte en pie…"

No sabía qué le molestaba más, si su rostro imperturbable o el petulante -yo lo sé y lo puedo todo-. A Zero comenzaba a fastidiarlo más, si se podía.

"Quítate la ropa, ¿o me darás el placer?"

El rostro del platinado se mostró indescifrable.

"Ya veo…"

Por atrás volvió a aparecer el pura sangre, sus manos jalando por los hombros la chaquetilla. Molesto Zero comenzaba a entender su papel. Al dar el paso hacia el frente para alejarse y sacudiendo los hombros, encontró con que ya no la traía puesta.

"No seguiré siendo tan amable, Zero."

Un olor metálico ingresó por su nariz activando sus sentidos que irremediablemente le llevaron a despertar al vampiro que era. Por la punzante de dolor en la pierna, no se había percatado de la profusa herida con la que ahora contaba en el antebrazo.

Se llevó una mano a la boca y nariz intentado mitigar el olor. ¡El no era una bestia bebedora de sangre! Un brillo reflejó a la derecha y se lanzó a por ella, si bien una vez en sus manos apuntó al enemigo.

"Amenos que te conviertas, Zero, ello es inútil."

Con un destello en los ojos la Bloody salió disparada fuera, y el dueño pegó contra la pared. Kaname le sostenía por el cuello con fuerza dejándole apenas alcanzar de puntitas el piso, y de un tirón su camisa fue rasgada dejando al descubierto su blanca piel.

En esa gran contienda ninguno daba brazo a torcer, sin embargo y a juzgar por la situación, sólo uno lo haría.

"¡Agr…!"

Zero llevó ambas manos sobre los dedos, no podía soltarse.

El rostro del castaño entonces se encontró muy cerca, el otro iba a intentar girar para evitarlo, pero no fue necesario, él sonrió y se inclinó más, sus labios húmedos directo sobre su pecho, que sin tregua, guió con la legua caliente hasta succionar el pezón derecho, mientras apretaba el otro como si de una palanquita de videojuegos se tratase.

"¡N-o…!..", Zero sintió repulsación, sus manos intentando alejarle y la desesperación comiéndole por no poder soltar aquella mano que lo, literalmente, colgaba.

Sujetándose con fuerza a ella, entonces colocó todo el peso en los brazos y pateó con fuerza alejando al Kuran, quien de mal modo y con su típica paciencia, limpió la sangre del labio y con un manotazo al rostro, tiró al platinado contra el piso.

"Comienzas a entenderlo."

Los movimientos de Zero se habían hecho más atinados y fuertes en aquellos momentos que dejaba despertar lo que era.

Una mano helada, eso fue lo que sintió. Kaname estaba encima suyo, el pantalón se lo había dejado a media cadera y qué decir de lo nada abrochado que continuaba. Ésta viajaba a sus anchas de manera insultante, y le obligaba a por algo que no deseaba sentir.

Le intentó detener. Inútil. Sus manos fuertemente tomadas ahora estaban sobre su cabeza, presionadas rudamente contra un pedazo de roca.

¿Y si gritaba?

No…¡Kiryuu Zero no gritaba y mucho menos solicitaba ayuda!

Entre sus derivamentos se encontró asaltado por una boca extraña. Un sabor salado, un sabor metálico…

Alarmado intentó girar y escupir pero la otra boca le tragaba, sorbía su labio inferior hasta el punto de doler y sin avistamientos la lengua se resbalaba filosa hasta los dientes y caía encima de la otra en un juego de gato y ratón. _(*)_

Se ahogó echándose hacia delante y aguantando aliento. Todo un remolino se aculaba bajo el vientre y pulsaba con tanta fuerza que pronto no podría evitarlo y se vendría. Y no tuvo la necesidad de evitar gritar, los labios le aprisionaron en un profundo beso.

Al principio pensó que el frío en los muslos era la humedad de su semen, pero después cayó en la cuenta que era su desnudez.

Pasaría.

El pura sangre nuevamente estaba encima suyo, sonreía de manera satisfecha y con la mirada le provocaba temblar. Sentía que era la presa antes de ser devorada. Y en efecto, lo era: un pedazo de carne.

Forcejeó inútilmente logrando únicamente sentir un aire preocupante sobre la descubierta entrepierna. El Kurán le había tomado la pierna izquierda y subido sobre el hombro derecho de él.

Eso no estaba pasando.

El pecho le subió y bajó con más intensidad que tan sólo hacía unos momentos. No importaba qué hiciera, cada paso le llevaba más cerca del otro.

"Te aseguro que mañana no sentirás nada…"

Zero desvió la mirada tratando de regular la respiración y sintiendo como el sudor resbalaba por su frente, Kaname le tenía. Al sentir la aproximación, el roce y como encima tomaba ubicación para entrar, cerró los ojos fuertemente aguantando la respiración.

Era algo... grande. Era como si tomaran algún pedazo de su piel y jalaran con dolorosa fuerza. Intentaba apretar para que por dentro no se rompiera más, pero aquella resistencia parecía inútil.

"…mg…!! .."

Antes que gritar, se cortaría la lengua. Apretó los dientes y encontró en utilidad estrujar las piedras cercanas. Pensar en el material le despejaba, ideaba algo que pudiera ser tan útil como esa resistencia. Un arma, quizás.

Todo se detuvo entonces. Con desconfianza, aún sin soltar el agarre, no pudo evitar tomar aire, le temblaba el torso, las piernas intentaban cerrarse.

El dolor volvió a venir como un rayo. Se vio forzado a sujetarse de algo más, esta vez la espalda del castaño. Le enterró las uñas en la piel sintiendo como aquello salía de él e intentado relajarse para que no siguiera rompiéndolo, literalmente. Entonces cuando ya casi salía y el dolor menguaba, un _algo_, volvió a entrar ahora con más fuerza y rapidez.

"¡GMT!"

Fue tan rápido que apenas él pudo morder su lengua. El peso aplastándolo en aquella bajada había sido de gran ayuda al dejarlo sin oxigeno.

Volvió a alejarse, su pierna, aún sobre el hombro del Kuran, fue medio acomodad de manera que la cadera se alzara un poco más. Zero pensó que aquello no cambiaría mucho, pero el impacto dentro fue tan más profundo que lanzó un rayo eléctrico por dentro suyo dejándolo bastante inquieto.

"Mi sangre no es un privilegio gratuito, ahora lo sabrás."

Lo que era un subir y bajar hondo y lento, arremetió dando más impacto y fuerza. Al pura sangre le satisfacía ver como el miembro del platinado se levantaba casi a explotar, y como las caderas no dejaban de moverse intentando una mayor fricción contra las suyas.

Tragó saliva y ahogó el grito lastimándose al grado que las cuerdas vocales protestaran. Jaló la cabeza hacía atrás, tenía lo ojos cerrados con fuerza e intentaba, con el poco raciocinio que le quedaba, no venirse.

Kuran le soltó el muslo y amarró por las caderas, los dedos de los pies del platinado se retorcieron contra el piso y él intentó por todos los medios separarse, pero era tarde. La mirada se le encontraba velada cuando reapareció, el oxígeno apenas y le alcanzaba, y lo que era la garganta tuvo que tragar varias veces saliva de lo ronca que la sentía.

"¡Zero!"

Algo caliente lo llenó dando un par de tumbos más contra su trasero para después dejarse caer encima.

El nombrado llevó una mano al rostro para taparlo. No quería verlo, no quería verse. Esa realidad no existía.

"Gritas mi nombre tan bien…"

Aquello le llegó como una helada daga. Todo el estómago se le fue al infierno y a su cerebro pareció que le hubiesen dado un fuerte golpe. Pensó desesperadamente que aquello no sucedía. Y, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo, no movió algún músculo.

"Puedes mentir a otros", Kaname se movió a un lado, parecía haberse acomodado y le miraba, "pero yo sé todo, incluso lo que no deseas."

Necesitaba… Necesitaba salir de ahí.

"¿A dónde vas?", le sostuvo por la muñeca, Zero intentó soltarse de ella.

"Ya has hecho lo que deseabas, me marcho."

Pero Kaname no tenía en plan aún terminar, le jaló haciendo que el platinado trastabillara, y por la barbilla, con dedos indulgentes, le guío.

"¡Olvídalo!", de un manotazo Zero se alejó lo que pudo, no iba a dejar que... Kaname había hecho suficiente ya, obligarlo a que él… ¿y con la boca? Sus mejillas se encendieron lo doble que antes, tanto que le dolieron.

"Será mejor para ti que tragues a voluntad.", Kuran no estaba para perder la paciencia, no. Sabía lo que deseaba. Volvió a tomar ahora, por la nuca al otro, y le acercó de manera imperante.

El corazón de Kiryuu volvió a dar bombeos rápidos mientras al pasar la sangre tan aprisa por las venas, picaba sus manos y agolpándose en el vientre bajaba dejando un hueco y sobresaturándose más abajo. No estaba seguro por qué dudaba, por qué seguía mirándole, por qué humedecía sus labios.

"_Hazlo."_, rebotó en su cabeza. Irremediablemente se inclinó un poco, la boca a medio abrir. Era la primera vez que… Un escalofrío le resbaló por la columna al sentir la piel caliente. Dio una mordida suave sin los dientes mientras palpaba el terreno, bajando… Se dio cuenta que conforme más llegaba donde a la punta, la gravedad del miembro cambiaba en dirección.

Se detuvo, no muy seguro. Él no lo deseaba…

Una imagen taladró en su cabeza. Gritos, penetración. Algo eléctrico ardió desde dentro haciéndole soltar un ahogado gemido y la respiración exagerada que ya no podía controlar.

Posicionó las manos a la cadera del castaño y, con la boca temblorosa abrió intentando no pensar, hasta que fue suficiente para que todo el miembro entrara.

Tragó dentro entonces sintiendo ahogarse. Fueron los dedos del Kuran, a quien observó desde abajo, los que le relajaron mientras daban giros en el cabello de la nuca y que parecían guiarlo. No estaba seguro cómo, pero las ideas tan sólo afloraban.

Soltó la saliva acumulada dejando que fuera el lubricante, entonces, relajándose, alejó el rostro renunciando a que él saliera casi por completo para después regresar con torpeza, ya que en el proceso, inclinó el tobillo lastimado y por poco resbala de no encontrarse sujeto. Pero no todo era fallido, ante aquel error encontró algo interesante: un gemido del Kuran.

Ingresó nuevamente el miembro intentando recordar lo que había sucedido.

Otro bajo gemido. Los dedos de Kaname enterrándose en sus cabellos.

Lamió lo que podía con más fuerza mientras que lo ingería, y cuando salía, apretaba un poco con los dientes al momento que succionaba.

"Zero…"

Ahora era su turno de tener el control…

Obligó a la cadera a tomar el ritmo que quería, y cuando el pura sangre aceleraba la velocidad, él se la reducía.

Se alejó por completo mientras limpiaba su boca ahora hinchada y se tomaba el tiempo para tomar aire. Kaname seguía ahí, despierto, las manos sobre la cabeza insistiéndole para regresar. No podía volver a lo otro, era… demasiado para él. La sola idea de sentirle explotar dentro suyo, le mareaba.

Tomó el miembro entonces y mordió el inicio, en reacción el cuerpo del castaño se sacudió. Zero pareció sorprenderse. Volvió a acercarse, lamió con la punta de la lengua y después volvió a morder suave. Esta vez no se alejó pese a que el otro cuerpo parecía convulsionar, siguió rasguñando con los dientes alrededor hasta seguir por la línea que bajaba, donde no llegó al final.

Volvió a alejarse, Kaname parecía en cualquier momento venirse. Y el vampiro puro sabía lo que pensaba, porque él leía mentes.

"Entonces terminaré de otra manera."

Zero no lo entendió hasta que se vio mordiendo el piso. Apenas y pudo colocar las manos para levantarse un poco y no ahogarse de polvo, cuando un grito de dolor ahogó antes de salir por su garganta y la cara cayera pesadamente contra la tela de la chaqueta que logró alcanzar.

Era un dolor agudo que parecía querer quebrarle. La inclemencia del mayor no se guardaba en secretos, era sólo que él no la había conocido… desde ese punto.

Mordió lastimándose la mandíbula contra el chirriante cuero. Kaname golpeaba contra sus glúteos de manera feroz forzando a abrir sus piernas dolorosamente y en las cuales apenas podía mantenerse. Y aunque la espalda baja le ardía, y seguro que también todo abajo pero cuyo cual tenía entumiendo por razones obvias, se había lastimado tanto el tobillo que ello le estaba ganando.

Dolía…

Algo caliente le inundó y supo que había terminado. Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente.

Ahora no podía moverse. Ya no estaba seguro si tragar aquello no había sido buena idea.

"Tendrás tu oportunidad…"

Como leído el pensamiento, Kaname besó su hombro derecho al momento que le acariciaba el cabello. Zero no quería mirarlo.

"Pero por ahora, …"

Cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo los dedos fríos aprisionar su miembro. Él no había terminando, y aunque le lastimaba, no sentía el deseo.

"… tendremos que terminar lo iniciado."

"A ti qu-", un gemido se le escapó y él se encontró retorciéndose, intentando escapar, intentando esconderse. Su intención era reclamarle que a él qué más le daba si él terminaba o no. Quería follar ¿no? Ya lo había hecho ¡ahora que le dejara!

"Sólo es un poco de falta de atención.", Kaname parecía saber qué hacer. Mientras frotaba el miembro a manera rítmica, su otra mano creaba caricias en camino a la entrada del platinado, donde, dando unas vueltecita por encima, regresaba por el mismo paseo. "Eres alguien muy difícil Zero…, me gustas."

El estómago se le volcó, un hueco le devoró desde el vientre y las piernas le vibraron como si la sangre hirviera. Fue un grito ronco. Mientras expulsaba todo, las rodillas flaquearon temblorosas intentando cerrarse, lo hombros titilantes.

Una nube negra se acercó sintiendo como la lengua caliente del Kuran resbalaba desde el coxis hasta la nuca, él sólo intentaba tomar aire. Ahí no supo nada más.

-

Zero se levantó todo sudado, su cuerpo desnudo perlado de sudor bajo las sábanas. Inmediatamente se tocó el cuello, no sentía dolor ni nada parecido. Tomándose el tiempo para repasar lo anterior se sintió confundido sin saber distinguir si todo aquello fue o no real. No tenía marcas, el tobillo y el brazo estaban en estado como el anterior, ¡incluso mejor! Aquella tarde entrenando él había dado un buen golpe contra su codo derecho, pero ahora ya no le dolía.

El platinado pensó entonces amargamente que Yagari sensei llevaba razón desde un principio, era tiempo de comenzar a dominar los otros poderes.

"_Buen chico.__"_

Un pensamiento llegó a su mente, era la voz de Kaname.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando despejarse y maldijo al tiempo que se levantaba y caminaba a la ducha. Algún día los encontraría, a él y a Yuki, y los eliminaría.

Fin

* * *

**Comentarios: **Bueno, la historia va dedica a **faking making **a quien sinceramente no conozco, sin embargo el primer fic que leí de la sección de Vampire Kanight fue de ella _"If Kaname seek Zero"_ y cuyo cual me generó la idea de lo que acaban de leer. También para **Eli,** cof cof, mi editora en jefe.

Como comentario personal agregaré los dos puntos esenciales en la historia:

- Kaname no deja de ser un vampiro de sangre pura, indiscutible entre que si Zero ha sido o no, mordido por uno.

- Kaname sigue teniendo esos poderes con los que nació y tanto ha vivido, a lo que, es poderoso.

- Zero jamás ha visto por su bien como podemos ver, si ha llegado a sus límites es por Yuki (*la odia*). Así que, si se trata de él… bueno, la situación no llega a extremos.

En fin.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer.

*****_Gato y ratón:_ Juego con denotación de persecución. Consta en que una de las partes persigue al otro a manera de presa.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review!^^

Fin de la transmisión...


End file.
